


[podfic of] Hope's on Fire

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] Hopeless Wanderer [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Codependency, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, non-sexual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “You think this is our fault?” Naruto realizes nevertheless, and it's always 'us' and 'we' and 'our' with him. He and the Uchiha have become an entity, inseparatable.The part of Jiraiya that writes tempetuous love stories almost thinks it romantic. Yet this is anything but.Jiraiya's greatest regret comes in the shape of two runaway boys.





	[podfic of] Hope's on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope's on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255251) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



Title: hope's on fire

Author: Dawnstruck

Beta Listener: GodofLaundreyBaskets

fandom: Naruto

pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

[Chapter 1](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/hope's%20on%20fire%20ch%2001.mp3) \- 29:05

[Chapter 2](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/hope's%20on%20fire%20ch%2002.mp3) \- 33:07

[chapter 3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/hope's%20on%20fire%20ch%2003.mp3) \- 22:51

[chapter 4 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/hope's%20on%20fire%20ch%2004.mp3)\- 28:20

[chapter 5](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/hope's%20on%20fire%20ch%2005.mp3) \- 40:00

M4B of complete story - 2:33:23

Music used: Hopeless wanderer - Mumford & Sons

 (Right-click to save, click normally to stream)


End file.
